Unacquainted Love
by LovelyKittyFication
Summary: The Shitennou are tired of losing to the Sailor Senshi and suddenly one plan draws them close to victory in defeating them. But will they be able to kill them for the recognition of their queen or will they fall for the burden of love and justice?
1. Revenge

**Unacquainted Love**

Even though it was a warm area, the place shivered in darkness.

"What are we going to do with those she-whores?" an exausted Jadeite asked as he dumped himself on the couch of the Shitennou hideout. He and the four generals came back tired from once again losing to the Sailor Senshi.

"If we continue on like this, Queen Beryl will surely destory us," Nephrite added as he sat next to Jadeite placing his hand on his chin.

"How in the world do we keep on losing to those useless girls in a bunch of mini skirts?" Zoisite asked outloud as he sat in a arm chair across from the two men. Pouting his lips, he turned to Mamorou. "Can't you do something about Beryl since she is so madly in love with you?"

"Even if I could, I can not. The five crystals of the four inner planets and the moon are way too important for the negaverse. It is the only key to to helping us rule over the earth and if we can not obtain the Silver Crytsal, then we can atleast try to get it piece by piece."

"We should get it before her anger worsens," Kunzite chimed in to the conversation as he leaned against a pillar.

"But how when they have so much back up?" Questioned Nephrite as he grudgingly thought about the handsome woman known as Sailor Uranus who was _very_ strong along with the mysterious water goddess, Neptune to the gurdian of time and to the messiah of ruin. Ah, not to forget the sailor starlights and the sailor quartets.

"Hmm," Zoisite thought. "They seem to be strong when they're together, but when their alone they seem to be almost a disadvantage. Why don't we capture them separately at the most unexpected time?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Mamorou said nodding his head. "They are all vulnerable when they are alone."

"The plan is actually good," Kunzite admitted.

"Yes, we will be able to obtain the crystals this way," agreed Nephrite.

"I'm up for it," Jadiete spoke eagerly. Seeing the positive reactions of the generals caused Zoisite to grin as he laid back on the couch. He was almost sure that he was close to victory once the plan was set out.

"So who gets who?"

"I'll be taking on Mars," Jadeite said quickly. "I'll give her something to pray about when I start beating the crap out of her with my fist and rip her hair out from her skull with my own two hands until she starts bleeding the color of her skirt," he said giving a smirk at the thought.

"That sounds awfully gruesome", Nephrite remarked playfully in sarcasm giving a false worried expression. "As for me, I'll be taking on the green one- what is her name? Jupiter? She seems like my type and her ego perfectly matches up to mine." He slammed his fist onto his left palm thinking about what a good fight they both would have without having any annoying distractions.

"I'll be taking on the princess. I almost feel bad for Odango-otama for what hell she's going to be in," Mamorou said wickedly referring to the moon princess.

"For me I shall fight the leader. Her voice irritates me to no extent and I will finally be at peace should I silence her voice for good." Kunzite confirmed thinking about the senshi dressed in orange.

"Who I am left with?"

"Mercury," Nephrite answered to Zoisite. Zoisite frowned and pursed his lips.

"Her? She's so weak and pathetic it makes me sick!" he moaned.

"You should have made you choice earlier," Jadeite snarled.

"Obtaining her crytsal will be easier for you and nothing makes Beryl happier than her requests being done accomplished early," Mamorou reasoned.

"Hmm I suppose, but I was hoping for a good fight. Oh well at least Beryl will stop being such a moody bitch. Taking back to my thoughts; why do you like her so much Mamorou?"

"She has protected me when I was the most weakest. Her love for me isn't like anything else. The breath I breathe is only in her oxygen and there is no other reason why I should love something else besides her." Mamorou spoke firmly as the passion could clearly be heard in his voice throughout the general's ears.

"And I will do anything for her. I will grant her wish for killing Sailor Moon," he clenched his fist hard, determined to acheive this goal.

"It is all our goals to kill each and every member of the Sailor Senshi," Nephrite said while all the generals agreed.

"Alright men, let the game of beating girls, ripping hearts out, causing girls to scream and destroying the whole entire world began," Jadeite proclaimed smiling michevieously. All the generals grinned evilly as for once, they were going to be the ones to _punish_ the heriones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi guys! This is my first time writing my own Sailormoon fic, I couldn't help after my obsession for my childhood show came back. My story is going to be longer, this is just the prologue. Anyways I am so addcited to the whole senshi/shitennou thing and I just had to write a fic for all pairings. The first pairing that I'm going to work on is the Ami/Zosite pairing and then later the other senshi/generals couples. I hope there's people still faithful in Sailormoon fanfiction because from what I saw on the website, it is dead. So leaving a review will make me extremely happy to see that there are some sailormoon readers still left. I orginally thought of posting this story later after the popularity for Sailormoon came back, but I couldn't wait any longer. So please make sure to leave a review on your way out. Thanks! I apologize for any mistakes. And I do not own Sailormoon.**

**If I did then Rei and Jadeite would be so gaga over each other and Mamorou-chan would have been superman."**


	2. Old Rivals, New Kind Of Hate

**Chapter 1: Old Rivals, New Kind Of Hate**

* * *

><p>"Zoisite-kunnnnnn!" Fisheye sang in a sing-song manner interrupting the Shitenou's conversation. Zoisite arched a brow in frustration of the familiar voice.<p>

"Fisheye," he grumbled. All of the generals were paired up with a youma for special assistance and unfortunately he ended up with the fish as his partner. Looking at the much too feminine man who wore bright blue eye shadow and red lipstick along with extravagant clothing left him in disgust that this creature was his subject.

"What do you want?" Zoisite snapped.

"Ts, ts, that's no way to speak to your love that way," teased Fisheye. The other generals snickered in the background only left Zoisite to despise the fish even more.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are not lovers!" Zoisite screamed from the top of his lungs. Fisheye frowned at the remark and soon began to have tears fall off his cheek.

"Aww Zoi, you hurt his feelings," laughed Jadeite pointing a finger at the sad man.

"Shut up Jed," Zoisite said gritting his teeth.

"Aww, give him a break he loves you too much!" Nephrite added almost dying from his loud outburst. Zosite immediately stood up unable to take anymore of his friend's verbal abuse.

"Come Fisheye, we have a plan to discuss with Queen Beryl."

"What's the plan dear?" Fisheye asked innocently. This caused the generals to laugh even more. Clenching his teeth once more, Zoisite strongly pulled Fisheye's hand out of the hideout.

"Ouch that hurts!" Fisheye whinned.

"Oh come on he's sensitive!" Mamorou teased gasping for air for his humorous joke walking behind Zosite as the others laughed their heads off.

. . . . . . . .

"Your plan seems to make perfect sense. Fine. I shall have you do as you wish, but however remember if you or any of the other comrades fail, they should be all be punished. Is that clear to everyone?" Beryl asked in her usual ominous tone.

"Yes Queen," the four generals answered in unison bowing down while Mamorou caressed her hand.

"We will not fail you, my love," Mamorou answered sweetly kissing her palm. The touch left Beryl almost melting right on the spot. His love for her, even if it was in his unconsciousness, made her feel so anticipated for his warm embrace. She had loved this man for so long and she would never let the damned moon princess get him. The feeling made her wanted to end the girl's life right now, this instant.

"I know my sweet Endymion, you will not fail me," she whispered so tenderly to him that it would never fail to leave a shock to the other men. Snapping out of her clear gaze, she turned to the other generals cruely.

"Endymion is a different story, but should you fail me, your death be with you on the otherside. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your highness," Kunzite answered for the three other men who all took a visible gulp.

"Good now get the crystals of the four inner planets and the moon and your youma should assist you." Zoisite inwardly groaned at Fisheye who gave him air kisses from across the room.

"At least you won't be alone," Nephrite whispered teasingly at Zoisite who nudged him hard on his elbow.

"Go to Hell."

"Why don't you take Fisheye with you?"

"Boys does there seem to be a problem gentleman?" Beryl asked glaring at them with hatred.

"No madam," the men answered flushed in embarassment.

* * *

><p>"And the winner of the 2011 swim competition goes to Ms. Ami Mizuno," said a deep broadcasting like voice coming from the male announcer. Cheers and rounds of applauds went around the gym as Ami won her second gold medal of the swim champion of all highschool in Japan. Smiling widely she waved her hand to the joyous crowd.<p>

"Not bad Mizuno," Shizuko said sternly wiping her face with a towel.

"Your not that bad either," Ami said sincerely as she held out a hand showing good sportsmanship. Shizuko smiled and shook her hand taking the offer.

"I'll let you go this time, but next time be careful," she spoke with the warning glint in her eyes. Ami delivered the same look. "Only if you make it." Shizuko chuckled flipping her hair walking away in the other direction.

"Ami!" Usagi yelled rushing to give her friend a big hug. "You did it! Not only you got brains, but some good legs too!" Usagi joked.

"Thanks. Shizuko was a hard one and I'm glad the match is finally over."

"Well the match was incredible watching you from the bleachers. Everyone was focused watching you two race out, you should have seen the boys the way they were looking at you!" Minako exclaimed.

"Really?" Ami's face grew flush at the thought.

"I think you gave her a little too much information." Makoto whispered rolling her eyes at Mina.

"Little? For Ami that's the equivalent to failing a math test," Raye chimed in. Minako waved her hand in a laid back manner. "Oh whatever the main point is she is a swim goddess who has a ton of boys falling for her."

"Please Minako don't make me even more red than I am." Ami felt happy from all her friend's compliments and loved each of them to her death. They all were there for her whenever she needed them never letting her down. It was quite a while back before she had people care for so lovingly.

"Let's go celebrate at my house, I've baked a special cake for your victory," Makoto happily said.

"How'd you bake a cake if you didn't know I was going to win or not?" Ami asked astonishedly.

"Well I guess it's because I was confident that you were going to win or that the cake was going to be a back up should you lose."

"Good thinking," Usagi complimented to Makoto. "Say, when are we going to eat the delicous cake of yours?" Usagi's mouth watered at the thought of the chocolately layers of fudgy goodness.

"How about at 8 since everyone has plans for the afternoon?"

"Sure I'll be there," Ami grinned delightfully.

"You can count me in!" Usagi squealed licking her lips at the thought of Makoto's speacial three layers of gooey, chewy heaven.

"Just don't eat all of it," Raye snarled.

"Just don't vomit it all out."

"Are you calling me anorexic, fatass?"

"Who are you calling fatass?"

Raye's vein popped out of her forehead as did Usagi's and the two fought in a heated verbal battle. Ami laughed at the scene going on infront of her. Unknownst to the group, two pair of eyes were watching them.

"All of them seem to be separating." Zosite spoke through his phone disguised as a student observing the sailor senshi while sitting on the bleachers. "Make sure you all follow them thoroughly."

"We got you," Kunzite answered as he was standing near the exit disguised as a teacher while Jadeite was diguised as a jock, Nephrite a janitor and Mamorou as another student.

"I can't wait for this thing to get started," Jadeite remarked eagerly to set his hands on the firey black female that exited out of the gym.

"Let's head out men and get our revenge." Mamorou spoke darkly as he cast his eyes on the blonde girl wailing at her friends.

_'Just wait what I do to you odango'_

Fisheye eyed Zoisite carefully and then at the blue haired girl. "What do you think of her, she seems like a good swimmer?"

"Hardly. She might be good in her laps and paces, but I could still beat her within just as half of the time it took for her to win." Zosite waved his hand through his brownish- blonde hair.

"Well what do you think of her body? She seems to have pretty good legs and she's kind a cute too."

"Don't make me gag." Inwardly, Zoisite did find the blue haired girl attractive. In truth, he was stunned by her timing in swimming and having such a great pace with her laps. Not to mention her slender, but creamy legs that moved along with her body that went well with her tight swimsuit. Realizing where he was going to, he wiped the memory off of his head and started to walk.

"Come on we don't have all day to complete our quest." Fisheye didn't seem to be paying attention as he seemed to be in a daze of his own. "Hey are you listening fish?"

"Oh yeah, I was just think of you in that navy blue swimsuit," Fisheye replied with his eyes lidded in a dreamy desire. Zoisite not amused pushed Fisheye down the bleachers down three rows.

"Ouch! Why don't you love me?" Fisheye cried in agony. "Why can't you swim your dirty fins out of your nasty thoughts?" Zoisite replied coldy with no sympathy whatsoever to the fallen man.

"How cruel."

"And yet I live with no regret of being it."

* * *

><p>Ami hummed a pleasant tune as she walked inside her home. Placing her keys along with her heavy trophy on the table, she headed into the kitchen to grab a snack. On the refrigerator there was a note that was scirbbled in black ink.<p>

_'We won't be back until Sunday hun. As you remember today is our anniversary and we will be out on the weekend. In the mean time I hope you and your friends enjoy your little trip. Remember to always be safe and your favorite macrooni and cheese dish along with fried brussel sprouts is right in the fridge. To go with it, I made your favorite vanilla cake for your win. ( I knew you would)_

_Have a safe trip!_

_Love Mom._

Ami smiled to herself at the trust in her loving parents. Once again, they proved to be loyal and trustworthy of their daughter. Not that they wouldn't be after all their daughter was the top marked student in the entire school and not to mention the endless scholarships she had been receiving from vast places, even America. But most of all, Ami was a kind and loving girl, she had never turned her back on anyone and that was why she was loved the most. Giving a self nod to reassure her statement, she went upstairs to pack her belongings for the upcoming trip to Switzerland.

_'Hm what to wear'_

Ami looked in her closet to see what she would wear for the trip tommorow. It had been six months since she had last gone shopping. Some people wouldn't have considered how did she live that long without buying any new clothes, but typical Ami had more important stuff to worry about such as exams and tests. New clothing could wait, but now that Ami had thought about it, she _really_ needed new clothing. Later when she would go to Makoto's house, she would buy new clothes along with the girls. Boy, did she ever needed new sneakers! Laying the fashion emergency aside, she headed into the bathroom grabbing her towel. New clothes could wait. Now she had to get the smell of chorine out of her hair. She closed the door, letting water run through her body completely unaware that she was not the only one in her home.

Fisheyes fell with a thump as he climbed through the window clumisly while Zoisite had entered in a professional fashion.

"Not so loud idiot," he muttered through his breath. Fisheye slowly stood up and caressed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but my tail had gotten stuck to the window seal." He then look at the interior of the living room. The tables were in perfect shine, the furniture looked very clean and not a dust was visible on the wooden floor that was so shiny, it wasn't required at all to use a mirror to look at one's reflection.

"Hmm seems like a very organized group of people."

"What do you think? We're in a home of a bunch of nerds." Zoisite lazily placed his hands around his head and comfortably rested himself on the couch. He made a face of disgust once he set his eyes on the rug.

"Ew, where did they get that ugly, cheap looking carpet? Must have been from an auction of the poor," he snorted placing his legs on the table. Fisheye looked confusingly at his partner.

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"All we have to do is sit down? What about making a huge scene? Destroying this pretty home? Making the girl cry?" Fisheye dramatically acted out as he described each of what was in his imagination of capturing the senshi.

Zoisite opened one eye slightly annoyed at the man's constant bickering.

"We have to wait for the lucky contestant don't we?"

"I guess your right," Fisheye spoke forgetting that singal piece of information. "Anyways..." He innocently spoke as he sat at the other end of the couch slowly scooching towards Zoisite. "I wanted to talk to you about something...about us." Zoisite lifted his eyebrow, but said nothing. "I know we're the same sex, but still that doesn't mean love can't still happen," he spoke firmly. "But... I know that if you just give it a thought..." Fisheye looked carefully at Zoisite whose face had no emotion, but he could tell where this conversation was leading to. "Then maybe we can be together." He led the sentence out all in a rush before he leaned over towards his crush. He decided for Zoisite to make the first move, so he wouldn't get offended, however he stayed still. Thinking he had won the battle, with his eyes closed, Fisheye leaned in closer to take the kiss, but he was shoved off the couch struck by a pillow.

"Go to hell," Zoisite resented looking at the fish with a hard glare. "Listen I will never ever fall in love with you, I will rather be damned thrown into a hot oven and burned till my skin is crisp and my blood is dry than to see you in my bed." He stood up grabbing the man by his collar, his face just a couple of inches away from his. "Understood?"

"No I will try hard to win your love, even if it hurts me!" Fisheye protested with passion indicated in his determination. Zoisite stared at him before sighing as he let the man go.

"Whatever just don't come near me," he said defeated going back to the couch. Fisheye's mood brightened.

"Oh Zoisite-kun I knew somewhere deep inside you love me! I will try my best to earn the rest of your heart and I will show you what kind of happiness I can give you from the bottom of my heart and down my pants! Opps, did I say that outloud? I mean I will give you everything from the bottom of my heart and to the top my fins! I promise you we will be the best couple ever!" Fisheye continued on and on and never stopped his rant. Zoisite rolled his eyes not even paying attention to the man, instead his eyes stuck glue to the ugly carpet. _'God damn what is taking the girl so long?'_

* * *

><p>Usagi hummed silently as she swinged by herself at the park. <em>'Where is everyone' <em>She thought to herself as she stopped herself with her feet. It was a considerate temperature and yet no one was there. Shrugging the thought off her head, she started to think about the cake that she would be having later on in Makoto's house. God, she couldn't wait to bite into the sweet delicacy awaiting her. She hadn't had one fattening treat ever since her parents punished her for not passing the algebra test. _Test_! Usagi placed her head down in shame once when her parents would look at her history exam score. Oh boy, was she screwed! And honestly, she couldn't afford her parents to take away another week worth of sweets!

"I should really practice more," Usagi sighed tiredly. "But for now, I'm going get me a slice of Makoto's cake!" She silently cheered until she came towards the bench to get her belongings. She winked her eyes for a second time only to see that it was really missing.

"Where did my book bag go? I know I left it here." She looked all around for it, under the bench, behind it, yet it was not there. Could have someone stole it? No it couldn't be, since she was the only one at the park. "Oh no what I am I going to do?" she moaned. All her important papers were in there and her textbooks. Her parents were really going to kill her now. She stopped searching once she heard a soft chuckle behind her.

"Jeez Odango, I knew that you were dumb, but really a 45 on just algebraic expressions? I would have expected to see the moon princess to be such a know at all." She looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. There sat Mamorou on top of the roof of the slide holding her test paper in his hand. His gesture was mocking. Usagi's eyebrows furrowed at the man.

"Hey that's my stuff! Who said you can touch it?"

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to touch this." With that said, he let go of the paper that carried itself through the wind.

"What do you want?" Usagi gritted her teeth. Mamorou narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know exactly what I want. Do you think it's neccessary to always do a recap everytime when we see each other?" Mamorou spoke, his frustration indicated in his tone. "How about we cut with the unneccessary deatils and get to the main point, I'm sure you learned that in English, right Odango?"

"Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" Usagi shouted outloud in the air as a pink fog formed around her for her transformation. Mamorou unfazed, unfrightened by the sight just sat there boredly waiting for the leader of the brave senshi to be done. Usagi came out of the pink fog in her usual uniform of red boots with a matching bow while her skirt and collar were colored blue leaving the rest of her unifrom being white.

"I am Sailormoon champion of justice and in the name of the moon I- She stopped her introduction speech startled by the sharp rose that almost stabbed her toe. She looked up at Mamorou on the top of the roof whose hands were on his hips.

"Like I said let's cut out the unimportant facts and get to the main point." He disappeared in a flash nowhere to be seen. Usagi eyed carefully at her surroundings making sure that she would not get hit. But she was too slow as Mamorou came up behind her and kicked her back. Usagi fell on the ground coughing up spit.

"Oh come on Odango is that all you got?" Mamorou teased as hatred was shining in his sapphire eyes. "Oh well, I guess that's okay since I love to see you struggle." Usagi stood up, her own hatred being shown on her face.

"Oh really? That was just a head start for you, but know you better watch out because now I'll make sure you really get punished by the moon." Her eyes and voice all serious and confident.

Mamorou laughed hysterically. "Oh really, what's up with the corny quotes? Punish by the moon? Don't make up threats if you can't actually do them."

"They're not. I hardly see you as one." Mamorou stopped laughing as he shot daggers at her while his eyes turned dark.

"What?" he growled.

"What's wrong Mamo-chan are you death?" teased Usagi. "I'm sure they also taught you to pay attention in school." Mamorou angrily shot another rose at her, but Usagi sliced it through with her tiara.

"Really Mamo-chan a rose? Why don't we cut out all the details and just get to the main point?" Usagi blackmailed Mamorou's words and soon his entire face darkened.

"Fine why don't we?" Just then a sword appeared on his palm. Usagi braced herself as her golden sceptar appeared on her hand also. The two stared down at each other deciding who would make the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Mars was flown across the shrine hitting her back on large golden bell. She groaned in pain as she thought all her ribs in her body were broken. Across from her was Jadeite who wore his devilish smug that Rei wanted nothing to do, but wipe it off with her fire. She struggled to get up as the pain in her back seared in agony.

"You bastard," she managed to say. Jadeite made a look as if he were offended.

"Now, now, that's not how you treat a visitor," he spoke mocking. "Especially if it's coming from a hellcat that does things to a person much worse!"

"You deserve everything that happened to you!" She shot back, her eyes staring at his blue pupils that she wanted to rip out badly. Jadeite led out a shrug that literally made Rei want to claw his face out into pieces.

"So they say. But you, my pretty are a different story. You see, you and those she bitches deserve to rot in hell."

"You didn't see hell yet," Mars spoke as fire came out of her fingers. "Fire Soul!" Swirls of red fire went to hit her opponet, but Jadeite easily dodged the attack. "Pathetic," he spoke bitterly as he blocked her second attack away with the flick of his hand. "You she whores are really weak without each other," he commented. He then appeared behind her back and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Let me go, you jerk," she gritted out. Jadeite forced her chin up facing him. Oh yes, did her violet pupils make her more beautfiul when she was in complete hatred.

"Not until I see you suffer." With that he flung her over the wall.

* * *

><p>"Venus love me chain!" A gold metalic belt appeared on Venus's hand as she swung it over towards Kunzite. He successfully was able to dodge every singal hit that was made. Soon after the same pattern of him dodging and she swinging, Venus finally stopped.<p>

"I was expecting more out a leader, than these meager attacks," Kunzite said tonelessly.

"Well I was expecting more out of a general too," Venus challenged back as she swung her chain once more. Sucking his teeth in annoyance, he finally grabbed the chain to stop her movements.

"Really, I tire of this game of tag. Think of something original, can you not?" Venus growled as his power fleeing out of his hand was able to break the chain into pieces.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She sent her mini forms of energy towards the man, but once again he moved so effortlessly not even by an inch did an attack reach him.

"Childish," he muttered as he shot his own attack. Venus quickly dodged the energy that went to hit against the wall breaking it into pieces. Yet she wasn't fast enough as he sent another powerful energy attack hitting her chest. Venus screamed loud as the energy struck her as if she were struck by lighting.

"I'm not done yet," she muttered trying to get herself up. "You'll pay for everything that you done along with your generals."

"Such an empty threat," he remarked unmoved by her words. "How will you truly defeat the generals when you can't barely place a finger on me?"

Venus finally stood up, her skirt tored by the sides while her collar and bows were in shreds hanging off her uniform. The rest of it was coated in a layer dirt and soil. She pointed a finger at him, orange energy bursting from the tip.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Kunzite moved to the side distracted by the sudden outburst, but he had missed the second beam as he was thrown against the gray pavements.

"Well general, it seems not all my powers are meager," Venus smirked. Kunzite stood up to the girl of the shorter height, his hidden vengence now leaking out.

"When the silver crystal is complete, you and your foolish friends will all die by darkness."

Venus looked at him with firm eyes. She clenched both of her hands at his unbelievable stubbornness.

"Why would you work for someone who only wants your powers and not for your care? Do you not feel disturbed by the fact that you are nothing, but bait to be killed just as fast as your were lured in?"

"Words of pity." He spoke is such coldness, however in the back of his mind, he did question his loyalty Beryl and if _he_ did have some sort of importance to her. Erasing the thought, a sword appeared on his hands.

"Now senshi enough talk and make sure you are prepared for your death."

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch you ruined my cake!" Makoto yelled as she threw another punch at Nephrite. Her beautiful cake that she had worked hours on was now smudged on the floor, the chocolate looking like dirt.<p>

"My, women are so intemperate," he spoke casually as he stopped her punch with one hand and kicked her with his other.

"You'll pay for bursting into my home," she mumbled before she threw another punch. She had to slow her movements down due to the fact of the priceless vases and the very expensive furniture that decorated the living room. Nephrite was making it hard as he kept on fighting never wanting to stop until she fell on the floor. She kept on tolerating his attacks, until he had missed his hit and instead broke her father's most beloved vase.

"Sorry," Nephrite apologized sacrastically trying to keep his face still from laughing looking at the now enraged Jupiter.

"That's it. Your gonna it get you shit piece of bastard!" she roared running in full speed as this time she let her kicks do the punching. Nephrites eyes widened in excitement.

"My, women are very intemperate," he smirked.

* * *

><p>Ami went downstairs after a nice relaxing bath and the smell of chemicals was now out of her body. She looked at the clock that read 7:30. "I should be getting to Makoto's house now," Ami thought. She placed her jacket on and went to grab her keys just when she heard a drip of water in the sink. Thinking that she had forgotten to turn the faucet off, she went to the kitchen. She was surprised of what was in the sink. It was filled up halfway with water and there seemed to be something swimming it in, was it a fish? Just then the fish swam up and transformed into a man. Ami took several steps back to her counter.<p>

"Well it took ya long enough, I thought about swimming in your sink for a while. I hope you don't mind," Fisheye grinned evilly.

"Fisheye what are you doing here?" Ami spoke prepared as she held her transformation pen in her hand.

"Why, can't we have a decent conversation?"

"Listen Fisheye you better tell me why you are here, before I transform and turn you into a block of ice."

"You better listen to her," a voice of sarcasm now filled the kitchen. Looking back to the new voice Ami arched her brows in shock. Zoisite leaned against the wall twirling a lock of his hair. "You know I should beat you up for taking a long time to get out, but I should make your beating a whole lot worse for having me stare at the unjustice of what you call a rug that I call bad taste."

"What are you doing?" Ami looked back and forth towards the two men. What did they intended to do with her?

"I hope your ready." Zoisite and Fisheye beat Ami by two to one; she had no where to go as the two men blocked her entrances.

"Let's see if the swimming champion is good as fighting." Fisheye held out his hands glowing with energy. As much as Ami was a pacifist, she had no choice. She wasn't going to give into whatever they wanted. Holding her tranformation pen in the air she yelled,

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi guys! Thanks to all of you that reviewed last time. School started again and so I was busy, but I'm back now. I am so shocked to see that the Sailor Moon popularity is coming back, I was surprised to see my story fall all the way back into the sixth page of updating stories:) However, though I would like to see a tad more reviews since I'm used to getting three, but none the less I enjoy writing stories! Sorry if my first chap was too long though. I was thinking that I made it short, but the fighting scenes for each senshi made it long. Anyways I apologize for any mistakes and thanks for reading! I do not own Sailormoon at all, if did, than you will be seeing more than just teenage girls fighting in skirts.**


End file.
